Que bello
by Kyora.Uchiha
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. Sasuke a regresado en secreto tan solo para visitar a alguien, pero no de la manera esperada... Sasusaku. Punto de vista de Sakura


La historia se ubica justo después de la saga Uchiha en el manga (Si no la has leído, no sigas leyendo) Después de que Madara cuenta la verdad a Sasuke y éste decide acabar con la aldea

Bueno aquí les traigo un pequeño songfic ( se me ocurrió cuando escuche la canción porque realmente acababa de estar viendo temas relacionados a esto xD así que me llego la inspiración. ( Ya se, no he terminado los demás fics ¬¬ pero es que.. umm… bueno sigamos xD…La historia se ubica justo después de la saga Uchiha en el manga (Si no han leído, no sigan leyendo) Después de que Madara cuenta la verdad a Sasuke y éste decide acabar con la aldea.

Es mi primer songfic xD asi que no sean muy crueles ( o si lo son al menos ahórrense los insultos xDDDD…. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo )! Ahh! La canción no es muy conocida, pero es de mis favoritas XD… se llama "Que bello" de "la sonora margarita" o puede tenner el titulo de "celos de hombre" también 0… Empecemos! )

&

Una noche completamente en calma, silenciosa… todo lo que puedo escuchar es el canto de los grillos y el sonido de los búhos, no es para menos, desde hace mucho ya que Konoha es una aldea tranquila, o al menos eso parecía desde tu partida, pues no tenían que estar cuidando de tu no te enteraras de los secretos de los Uchiha… Lo que no saben es que no se han precisamente liberado de ti, pues tienes ya cerca de dos meses viniendo casi todas las noches… Esto es algo que sólo yo sé… de hecho, ahora mismo estás en mi casa, te encuentras recostado en mi cama con sólo tus bóxer puestos… yo estoy parada de espaldas a ti

_Por que me miras así?_

_Mientras me visto sin ti..._

_Recuerda bien este cuerpo_

_Que fue tuyo a placer_

_Para amar y engañar._

Hace ya tiempo que me has convertido en tu amante… no, tu amante siempre lo he sido… me has convertido ahora en tu compañera de soledad, porque eso es lo único que te tiene unido a mí… Has venido a buscarme, porque sabes que yo siempre fui y seré la única que estará contigo por siempre... me sigues viendo de esa manera…

_Ya no te mojes los labios_

_Ni me insinúes tus ganas_

_Eres tan bello y sensual_

_Que no se si me iré_

_Ahora o mejor después_

No puedo evitarlo, aunque quiera alejarme no puedo… te he amado siempre y lo mas probable es que siempre te ame de la misma manera… aunque solo quieras que te haga compañía, aunque solo quieras reponerte de la pérdida en vano de tu hermano…

_Y yo que te deseo a morir_

_Que importa esta es la última vez_

_El orgullo puede esperar_

_Pero me arrepiento, en el piso donde sea_

_Y tómame_

Te acercas a mi, me besas… lo amo… el sabor de tus labios, el roce de tus manos y el calor de tu cuerpo… todo se ha vuelto una necesidad para mi, una obsesión insaciable que no puedo reprimir… todo se llena de calor nuevamente, haciéndome recordar lo que nos une, el deseo, la ansiedad, la soledad, la pasión… el calor quema, se hace estorbosa la ropa, la quitas sin ningún reparo, quieres hacerme tuya de nuevo, quieres tener algo que no puedas perder, me marcas… siempre lo haces a pesar de que sabes que sería incapaz de entregarme a alguien más…

_Que bello cuando me amas así_

_Y muerdes cada parte de mí_

_Que bellos son tus celos de hombre_

_Que sientes cada vez que me voy..._

Me embistes hasta el cansancio, dejando en claro que soy tuya y de nadie más, te derramas y una vez mas, estas en mi cama recostado pero ahora a mi lado, ahora sin ninguna prenda que oculte tu propiedad… sé que es tarde, pronto amanecerá y debes irte antes de que Naruto o Kakashi vengan a buscarme…

_Mientras me visto otra vez_

_Tú me preparas un té_

_Y espero siempre escuchar_

_Esa mentira usual_

_Que no me deja marchar_

Tu eres así, tan serio, tan profundo… sólo yo te conozco como nadie más, sólo yo sé como es que te sientes exactamente, sólo yo sé por qué haces esto… a pesar de que sé que destruirás mi aldea y todos sus cimientos… estoy unida a ti por la única mentira que quiero creer firmemente… ¿Qué me harás tu esposa y renacerás el clan conmigo?... Lo creo, quiero creerlo, que algún dia me amarás… no, _debo_ creerlo, pues eso es lo único que me mantiene con algo de esperanza a una vida feliz… a pesar de que abandonara lo demás, si tu estas conmigo sé que podré vivir… porque eso eres para mí, mi propia vida…

_Confiado te acercas a mi_

_Y bebo de tus manos el té_

_Ay eres tan bello y sensual_

_Que no sé si me iré_

_Ahora o mejor después…_

Debería acaso mejor irme de la aldea?... Debería mejor quitarme la vida antes que darla a un hombre que quiere destruirlo todo?... He deseado muchas veces amanecer muerta… muerta en sus brazos, para no seguir perjudicando a quienes me aman, a mi aldea y a mis propios principios, pero no tengo el valor de arrebatarme la vida o de irme lejos, porque sé que al hacerlo te lastimaría a ti, al traicionar la promesa que no fue dicha de siempre estar juntos… desde el momento que nos convertimos en compañeros de la soledad juramos sin palabras estar el uno con el otro… Y no puedo tolerar verte sufrir, no… no más de lo que estas sufriendo, no más de lo que ya has sufrido… al menos quiero reducir un poco tu condena, rebajar el peso de tus hombros con mi compañía…

_Y yo que te deseo a morir_

_Que importa esta es la última vez_

_El orgullo puede esperar_

_Pero me arrepiento_

_En el piso donde sea_

_Y tómame_

Falta poco, amanecerá y no deben verte aquí, no deben verte salir de mi casa, de mi cuarto… ahora te has bañado y cambiado ya, siempre te pones algo de mi ropa para no ser identificado como Ninja del sonido, por la ropa diferente que sueles llevar, yo siempre te tengo ropa nueva para ti, sé que vendrás, se que estarás conmigo hasta casi el amanecer y que deberás irte… Ahora soy yo quien me levanto, me doy un baño y me cambio…

_Que bello cuando me amas así_

_Y muerdes cada parte de mí_

_Que bellos son tus celos de hombre_

_Que sientes cada vez que me voy..._

Estas saliendo ya, antes de saltar por la ventana me miras, llevo mi ropa de entrenamiento puesta, sabes que debo ir con Naruto, Kakashi y el idiota de Sai… haces una mala mueca al recordarlo… No te preocupes Sasuke, sabes que siempre fui, soy y seré tuya toda la vida… Así como sabes que no te traicionaré… Por fin, te has ido… y unas horas después escucho el incesante golpeteo en mi puerta acompañado de la voz animada de Naruto, diciéndome que se me hará tarde para los entrenamientos matutinos, abro la puerta y se me queda viendo de una manera extraña "Sakura, ¿Estas bien?"… y como siempre, finjo una sonrisa y contesto un "Nunca he estado mejor" Sabiendo que mañana volverás…

FIN :D

Bueno, espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer n.n reviews? Onegai P


End file.
